Trapped in Neverland: The Real Story of Peter Pan
by Katniss O
Summary: **RATED: M, Peter & Wendy Pairing!** Peter Pan, the boy who refused to grow up. He is more of a mastermind than you thought... You all know him from the beloved Disney tale but everyone knows Disney seems to sugarcoat the stories. Here is the real story of Peter Pan, the boy who was a killer in disguise.
1. Before you Read!

_"All children, except one, grow up. They soon know that they will grow up, and the way Wendy knew was this. One day when she was two years old she was playing in a garden, and she plucked another flower and ran with it to her mother. I suppose she must have looked rather delightful, for Mrs. Darling put her hand to her heart and cried, "Oh, why can't you remain like this for ever!" This was all that passed between them on the subject, but henceforth Wendy knew that she must grow up. You always know after you are two. Two is the beginning of the end. _

_ "I do believe it is that Peter again!" _

_ "Whatever do you mean, Wendy?" _

_ "It is so naughty of him not to wipe his feet," Wendy said, sighing. She was a tidy child. _

_ She explained in quite a matter-of-fact way that she thought Peter sometimes came to the nursery in the night and sat on the foot of her bed and played on his pipes to her. Unfortunately she never woke, so she didn't know how she knew, she just knew. _

_ "What nonsense you talk, precious. No one can get into the house without knocking." _

_ "I think he comes in by the window," she said. _

_ "My love, it is three floors up." _

_ "Were not the leaves at the foot of the window, mother?" _

_ It was quite true; the leaves had been found very near the window. _

_ Mrs. Darling did not know what to think, for it all seemed so natural to Wendy that you could not dismiss it by saying she had been dreaming. _

_ "My child," the mother cried, "go back to bed, there is no Peter Pan." _

_ Oh, surely she must have been dreaming. Mrs. Darling left Wendy in her room but Wendy knew there had to be a Peter Pan. _

_Certainly, Wendy must have been dreaming._

_ But Wendy had not been dreaming, as the very next night showed, the night on which the extraordinary adventures of these children may be said to have begun. _

_ On the night we speak of all the children were once more in bed. It happened to be Nana's evening off, and Mrs. Darling had bathed them and sung to them till one by one they had let go her hand and slid away into the land of sleep. _

_ While Wendy slept she had a dream. She dreamt that the Neverland had come too near and that a strange boy had broken through from it. He did not alarm her, for she thought she had seen him before in the faces of many women who have no children. Perhaps he is to be found in the faces of some mothers also. But in her dream he had rent the film that obscures the Neverland, and she saw Wendy and John and Michael peeping through the gap. _

_ The dream by itself would have been a trifle, but while she was dreaming the window of the nursery blew open, and a boy did drop on the floor. He was accompanied by a strange light, no bigger than your fist, which darted about the room like a living thing and I think it must have been this light that wakened Wendy..._

_ She started up with a cry, and saw the boy, and somehow she knew at once that he was Peter Pan. If you or I or Wendy had been there we should have seen that he was very like Mrs. Darling's kiss. He was a lovely boy, clad in skeleton leaves and the juices that ooze out of trees but the most entrancing thing about him was that he had a perfect grin." -J.M. Barrie_

"W-who are you?"

"Why I am Peter Pan!"

"Peter Pan?" Wendy said questionably, "You're Peter Pan? What do you want with me?"

"I came to retieve my shadow," he grinned and relieved a his grasp around the opaque outline of himself, "He is always trying to get away from me.." Wendy laughs and watches as the boy fumbles through her room picking up a bar of soap from the wash table.

"What are you doing?" she says as she watches Peter rub his feet with the soap.

"Trying to attach my shadow again..."

"You dont use soap Peter! she laughs, getting up to retrieve a box from under her bed, "You have to sew it! I mean, I assume sewing shadows is the same as sewing regular things." And sure enough, Wendy as right. Peter wiggled his feet and smiled happy with the results. He jumped around the room, dancing in mid air with a graceful smile, "Perfect."

His eyes opened wide and he realized what Neverland had been missing. A Wendy.

"Come with me!"

"W-Where?"

"To Neverland!"

* * *

**Ok, so. I assume you all know the story of Peter Pan. But I will give you a summary of it since I do not want to quote the entire beginning of the story or rewrite something already magnificently written.**

**1. Wendy wakes her brothers and tells them about Neverland, to get ready and leave.**

**2. Peter agrees to let them come, and teaches them all to fly, "with faith trust and pixie dust."**

**3. They fly, leaving London, and are on there way to the Neverland. Wendy asks where it is and Peter says "Second star to the right and straight on till morning." she says it was a silly address.**

**4. They arrive into the clouds and are now in Neverland, they fly above the entire world and see everything from Pirates to Mermaids in the lagoon.**

**Story is being left off at when Wendy arrives in Neverland and meets the lost boys**


	2. Trapped in Neverland: (Chapter One)

**Story is being left off at when Wendy arrives in Neverland and meets the lost boys! **

I step for the first time on the ground in front of an old oak tree and Peter rings out a Indian-like yawn. Like air, a group of young boys parade out of the tree and appear in a line in front of us. Tootles, Nibs, Silently, Blinky, Marmaduke. All with little costumes. Tootles was in a skunk outfit, while Nibs was a bunny and Silently was dressed as a fox. The other two were twins dressed as raccoons.

"Oh glad to meet you, I am Wendy."

"What's a Wendy?" The chubby one asked. I was about to answer when Peter interrupted and said, "She is out mother!"

One boy pulled out a knife and walked toward Wendy menacingly, "A _Mother?" _

All the boys wanted blood, who liked it as a rule, but to-night were out to greet their captain. Peter walked in front of me and screamed, "No you do not kill her, we keep her. You block head."

"Yessire, sorry Mother," he looks at me innocently. What the hell just happen.

"You don't just _kill people_ little boy! That isn't right! Grow the fuck up you twisted freak." The boys all look at me and smirk a little. Peter turns to me with stone cold eyes,

"The boys on the island vary, in numbers, according as they get killed and so on; and when they seem to be growing up, which is against the rules, I thin them out; _growing up_ is not allowed."

"And killing people is _abiding by the rules_?"

"Only grown ups," he says with a curl of the lips. What have I gotten myself into? I have to get out of here.


End file.
